


Bedtime Stories

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100.</p><p>Prompt: Once Upon a Time: Belle/Ruby - erotica</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100.
> 
> Prompt: Once Upon a Time: Belle/Ruby - erotica

Belle was in blue. Ruby was in red. They wore only lacy lingerie.

Ruby was on her back on the bed, with Belle straddling her, knees either side of red's hips. Belle was reading to her from a book with an old-looking dark green leather cover. The title of the book was 'Victorian Lesbian Erotica - A Collection'

Ruby looked up at her, eyes on her lips as she spoke classical filth to her. Belle maintained a steady, husky tone and her eyes never left the page. Listening intently to every word Ruby became more and more aroused. She squirmed a little. Belle kept reading, the passage describing in explicit detail the services the scullery provided to the lady of the house.

The woman in red pulled down the left cup of her bra, exposing her hard nipple. Belle didn't miss beat, continuing to read as if nothing had happened. She didn't react at all when Ruby started playing with the nipple, lightly pinching and pulling on it.

Belle read. Ruby listened. Every word of the erotica was delicious from Belle's lips. Ruby felt a growing need in her core, a deep desire not to just listen but to act.

"I liked that one," Ruby said when Belle finished the tale.

"So I see," Belle replied taking her eyes from the book and looking at her lover who was still toying with her breast. She watched her, then smiled wickedly and started reading the next story. She so enjoyed teasing Ruby.


End file.
